bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aladdin (Hummer Team)
Aladdin is a port of the SNES version of the game of the same name, made by Hummer Team in 1995. The game is well known due to its connection with Somari. Overview This game is a port of the SNES Aladdin. It has all the stages from the original and it even has the bonus game (although the genie is missing due to the NES lacking Mode 7). The game lacks Abu following you, guards being able to throw barrels at you and civilians. Also the huge snake is missing at the end when fighting Jafar. The physics are similarly programmed to that of Somari, making some of the later levels more difficult. There's also a considerable amount of sprite flicker in the genie level. Versions There are many other versions of this game. In order from release: *Aladdin II (1995) - Title screen hack of Aladdin, included in the rom of that game, also released under JY-026 id. *Aladdin III - another title screen hack of Aladdin, Found in Popeye 2 ROM, it was reused for all JY multicarts. *Popeye II - Travels in Persia - Hack of Aladdin III that edits Aladdin's head into Popeye's. This is usually bundled with Aladdin III on multicarts. On multicarts made after 1996, Popeye 2 starts on Level 2 instead. *45-in-1 version - The only difference between this version and Aladdin III is that the controls are reversed, following the usual control set up of an NES platform game. *Aladdin Special - Title screen hack of Aladdin. MMC3 hacks All the following versions were hacked to run on the common MMC3 rather than JY's custom mapper, resulting in a number of glitches and missing content. The music screws up so it plays a song once, leaving you with no music or the bonus round music for the rest of the level. The animated background graphics in the game aren't animated and the "The End" graphics are glitched. *Aladdin 4 *Aladdin (1996) - Aladdin 4 with a 1996 copyright but without the 4. *Aladdin II (1996) - Aladdin 4 with a 1995 copyright and the 4 was changed into a II. http://www.nesplayer.com/pirates/3in1russe.htm *Aladdin 4 (1996) - Aladdin 4 with a 1996 copyright. Unused tiles If you go through the tiles, you can find the unused genie graphics for the bonus rounds. You can also find "Hummer" in the tiles along with the "SPECIAL" from Mortal Kombat II Special which suggest Hummer Team made it. Trivia *This is one of the few games made by Hummer Team and published by JY that doesn't have a JY logo screen in the game as an easter egg. *This is also one of the few games made by them that doesn't state their name not counting the unused tiles. *The logo seen in the genie level isn't the same JY logo as the others seen in Super Mario World and Mortal Kombat II Special. (It still looks like the 3-eyed urchin but it's not in the same style. It was probably done to make it blend in.) *It's one of the few NES games where the controls for your usual NES platform game is reversed. (Usually A is to jump and B is for another action but this time B is to jump and A is the other action. This however is different in the 45-in-1 version) *The name "Silvers LIN" is hidden in the game as ASCII text. Silvers Lin was credited in Tiny Toon Adventures 6 as the programmer. *The cobras in this game are seen in Waixing's Doraemon, a hack of Somari. *If you boot Popeye 2- Travels in Persia, It will play Aladdin III instead. Popeye 2 can be possibly accessed on Nestopia. Packaging Aladdin box front.jpg|Front of box Aladdin box back.jpg|Back of box Aladdin cart.jpg|Cartridge aladdinmmc3.jpg|The cart of the MMC3 hack "Aladdin (1996)." Note the lack of the JY ID number. popeyeboxfront.jpg|Original box for Popeye II - Travels in Persia popeyeboxback.jpg|Box's back JY-031.jpg|Popeye II - Travels in Persia cartridge AladdinAlt.jpg|Alternate version of the original cart Category:Hummer Team Category:Games Category:Platform games Category:Famicom/NES games